Ms Lifefless: The Becoming Background
by Scotaye
Summary: The background of a young girl's life and how it changes from planning to become a superhero, to becoming a mass murderer in a mask. Named Ms. Lifeless by the media, and soon gets a "sidekick" of her own that the public named Vulture. This story can go along with the DC comics Universe, and all of it's side-alongs. I have drawings of these characters on my drawings Instagram. (oc)


_**Amarande Alisterson, the girl whose life didn't at all go to plan**_

When she was just two years old, her mother ran away from her responsibilities and left her dad to raise her on his own. For three years her dad took care of her alone, until he was killed in a car accident. Since then her grumpy widowed aunt has raised her, as she was the only family she had that would take her. Aunt Margret was so consumed in her work so that she was never home unless she had to be. Because of this, she could care less if Amarande stayed or left. Margret was always gone and always busy so that she could hardly tell the difference between her niece and any other girl. All that Amarande had left were the famous role models she looked up to.

Just like every other kid, she was in love with the super heroes, and since she lived in Gotham city, Batman was the best of all of the others. She became obsessed and learned everything she could about him. Soon Robin came into the picture and she learned everything about him too. Seeing that the Batman was willing to work with someone else, it gave her a spark of hope that she could too become his "sidekick". Though she had no super powers, she perused her dream. She became as athletic as she could, learned and practiced hand to hand combat, and the secrets of disappearing into the dark. But how was she going to get Batman's attention, without just being "another crazy fan"?

When she got to her first year at high school it hit her, she would _make_ herself special. She was going to have to find out a way to get superpowers. Lots of planning and thought got her to the idea of how to _really_ get his attention, "Well he is Batman, so he likes bats. Why don't I find a way to become a vampire? A good one, though."

And so she planned it out, and found a way to travel to where accounts of a real vampire lived. Turns out it was a vampire, and he was willing change her into one too, and so she changed. Her once bouncy dirty blonde hair turned black and strait, her skin turned pasty white, and her lips turned blood red. Her skin now vulnerable to the sun's rays of light.

She became very excited with her new abilities. She could turn into a bat and fly, had super hearing, speak to people inside their heads, temporarily hypnotise people, move things with her mind, and of course she could suck blood with her new retractable fangs. When she used any of these powers, her normal brown colored eyes turned bright red, and her pupils would turn to slits in her round iris.

While she was traveling back home she started to get cravings, and she knew that it was all because of becoming a vampire. Amarande didn't ever plan on sucking anyone's blood and had never wanted to, but now everything was changing for her. She held strong, and didn't dare to do anything until she got home, where the safety of Batman rested. When she returned Margret hadn't noticed that she had left at all, and barely even noticed the difference in her physical features.

Her cravings started making her look almost as if she were ill, always twitching and shaking, and covering her in a constant state of sweat. She needed the Batman to take her under his wing and help her control it before she did anything she would regret. Amarande soon found a place where Batman was planning on showing up, going into the public. So she went meet him there, bringing a large black trench coat along with her to shield herself from the sun.

When he was away from the cameras and away from the media she confronted him, and begged him to take her, but he refused. "You're just some other kid, you don't have the stuff. And frankly you don't even look like you could be a good guy." She had failed her attempt on Batman and she was starting to lose her grip on the right thing to do. Her mind was screaming at her to attack anyone who she could see, and as she walked away she began to fall and stumble making her look even more helpless.

"He was right though," she thought to herself when she got home,"I don't look like I could be a good guy, not while I look mental. Not while I _am_ mental." She then decided he might take a better look at her if she wasn't sweating and trembling the whole time. She needed to satisfy her appetite. "Batman doesn't need to know." She thought, convincing herself it was for the greater good. But if she was going to do this, she was going to be smart about it.

That night when the sun was down she got in a cab to a town suburb, and put on a mask that she had spent some time making earlier. Amarande sat in an alleyway and waited for a passer-by. She soon caught one and lured him using her hypnosis, bringing him away for anyone to see or hear them. Then she attacked, biting him in the neck to tear his main artery, causing his brain to come back to actuality.

The man started to scream in pain as she sat atop of his chest pinning him to the ground as she drank. He squirmed and struggled, but he had already lost so much blood that he hadn't enough energy to push her off. After a few moments she heard that his heart stopped beating, and he was no longer moving. She moved her face away from his neck to take a good look of the prey that she had killed, and she began to grin. Still eager for more, she sucked every last drop from his body so that he began to look shriveled with his skin chalk white. The body looked as though it had never contained a life, making the only description of it, "lifeless". Lapping the last bits of blood off his neck that had escaped, she got up off the ground and hurried away from the body, worried that someone might come her way. Still far away in the shadows so that no eye could see her, she changed out of her bloody clothes and took off her mask. "That was fun." She thought as the adrenaline of his screams still pumped through her.

The next day as she ate, the man she had just killed was on the morning news. One person had seen her bring him into the alley, and told them that she looked like a young girl. He had given them a description of the mask that she wore, and so they had a hand drawn sketch of it on the screen. The news person gave this new mysterious killer a name, "Ms. Lifeless".

She was now the exact opposite of what she had wanted to be, but yet she was happy with herself. Amarande started to forget to go and speak with Batman, and she no longer tried to be good. So when her cravings came back, she struck again wearing the now signature mask in a far away town and then came back. Yet still she got away with it untouched, she knew that next time she wouldn't be so lucky. This time she knew they wouldn't know it was her except for the fact that the body now looked lifeless too. She was sure there was no one to see this time when she lured her second victim away from earshot of others. So before she left, she made a message in the blood on the ground next to him saying, "Ms. Lifeless is a good name". The next day it was on the news again, and people were starting to call her a villain.

The kids in her school started to become scared of "Ms. Lifeless", and were always making deductions of who it could be. Most of the school even seemed to split into two, boys and girls, though the girls were still splitting amongst themselves. No one ever seemed to think that it could possibly be Amarande because of her love for the local heroes. So she was free of any accusations that could lead to the truth coming out. Her own personality protected her, but that personality had never changed. She still loved the Batman team, and would still rant on about them with her friend Dick Grayson in science class, who was part of the team Batman fan club. Time passed, and the school started to calm down thinking that it might be all over, little did they know that Ms. Lifeless would soon strike again when she got hungry enough.

The third time that her cravings came back she decided not to wait for the moment of insanity to fill her bar back up. So she planned to make sure that she couldn't be caught or followed back home. This time, she decided she was not going to take a drive to a different city for her kill. Thinking that going to all the surrounding towns and Gotham right in the middle would be too suspicious, Amarande chose to stay in her own city to attack someone.

She packed her bag as usual, with the clothes that she would change into after she was done, and slung it over her shoulder. She stared down at the mask placed in between her hands. What had she become? Her conscience overswept her, not like it had ever done before. Amarande ignored the thought and shoved the mask onto her face, pursuing her mission. Climbing out of the window to the fire escape she closed it behind her making sure it stayed unlocked. Making her way to an alley, she made sure it was at a safe distance away from her apartment building. Keeping herself hidden was probably the easiest part.

Amarande knew that the Batman would find her if her victim made any noises. So when she eventually lured a victim away from the main streets, she gagged the woman before she bit her. As expected the woman tried to scream, but the cloth muffled it to some extent. The woman squirmed and fought her, but just like the times before Amarande heard that it's heart stopped beating. Taking her time now she drank more and more, until she heard someone move at the top of a building overhead. She jolted her head toward the direction of the sound, and slowly stood up to face it. Blood dripped down her mouth and hands making sounds as it hit the ground, but she could not hear anything else.

She was sure she had heard something, and wasn't ready to turn away from the source. But at that moment a gadget was thrown towards her intended to catch her in a net, but nearly missed her. Then two figures jumped down from off the building, as she looked closer she saw that it was the people she had tried to avoid. But instead of being scared, she was really pleased to see them.

"Ah, Batman. How nice of you to drop by." Amarande said smugly, straightening up and producing a grim smile covered in blood.

On Halloween is free to walk the streets, as no one can tell her fake costume of herself from the other "Ms. Lifeless'". As she roams the streets on Halloween she bumps into a little 8 year old boy who is dressed up as her. As he does not know she's the real deal, he compliments her costume and tells her, "Ms. Lifeless is the coolest villain, and she's cooler than any hero." Amarande is in awe of him, thinking he's the most adorable little boy she's ever met, she gets reminded of herself in him. Seeing as his parents are nowhere around, she shifts her look away from him to see where they could be. He notices what she is trying to do, he explains that he is an orphan, and that he doesn't have anyone who would be looking for him.  
As Ms. Lifeless ponders this stupid thing to say to a stranger, she decides that he can't be aloud to go around telling other people this. He doesn't have anyone that will miss him, so she leans in to be eye level with him to brighten up him even more. She tells him that she is the _real_ Ms. Lifeless, and she would love to have him _work_ with her. Then proceeds by retracting her fangs out for him to view, then back in before others can see.  
The little boy becomes ecstatic and immediately agrees. She asks him his name, and he replies, "Jason Woodwerd!" as he bounces around on the balls of his feet. Amarande then takes him trick or treating the rest of the night. They quickly bond, especially for their love of bloodshed. After the candy is no longer being passed out, she brings him back to her "lair". She decides that turning him semi-vampire, would be much easier to work with and he quickly agrees to the idea. Causing him to have fangs which, he can suck blood with, talk to people in their thoughts, but no hypnosis. He is able to turn into a slow flying bat, can't change other people into vampires, and can move things with his mind. His skin complexion doesn't change nor does his hair, but his eyes also turn red with slits for pupils when he uses his powers.  
Unlike Ms. lifeless, he doesn't like to be the one to kill the people, but rather likes to drink after the deed is done giving him his villain name, "Vulture". He gets his costume and starts to go out and "work" with Ms. Lifeless. They become a great team, and they further bond and fight the heroes giving his name to the media.


End file.
